Cruel and Empty
by PurebloodSlytherin21
Summary: HBP spoiler. After Draco escapes from The Dark Lord, He finds himself in big trouble. Escaping from his hiding place, Draco and Kaye try to find a way to help Harry, Ron and Hermione in their quest to destroy the Dark Lord. DracoKaye with other pairings


This is my first Fanfic so don't be too harsh! I'll post another chapter after my first review so if you like it Review!

Draco doubled over, his lungs screaming for air. He couldn't go on. All the weight of what he had done was pounding him in the stomach; he didn't deserve to go on.

"Draco! Hurry up! We must apparate NOW!"

Jogging over to Severus Snapes side, Draco closed his eyes and held on lightly to Snapes robes, not caring if he made it or not.

2 months later:

_Draco stood there, pointing his wand at Dumbledore, ready to say those two words but he couldn't speak. His face was red with anger and his fist was shaking around his wand. In sudden frustration he threw his wand down. Dumbledore's face began to shine and Draco was about to tell him off when a laugh came from behind him. Whipping around, Draco saw nothing. _

"_You pathetic little ferret." The voice laughed, "Can't even kill an old man?"_

"_I-I'm trying" Draco stuttered_

Draco's eyes snapped open, causing his head to spin. Groaning, he rubbed his blurry eyes and sat up, not wanting to wake up just yet. It was the same dream, over and over, that he had every night.

It never made sense and sometimes it was longer but not tonight. Throwing his legs over the bed onto the cold stone floor, Draco stood shakily and walked over to the small, bar encased window that looked out onto the dirty muggle street that he had longingly looked down onto every day for hours. He had no idea where he was because the street sign had been spray-painted by a couple of muggle boys a few months before Draco arrived.

Stretching and looking away from the street in which a young couple was walking, Draco paced in front of an empty wall until a small, wooden door appeared. This was the only good thing about this room, it gave you what you needed, but only what you needed. Draco had tried for countless nights to get a door out of the room to appear, but nothing ever happened.

Draco opened the door and stepped into the small bathroom where he turned on the shower and waited for it to warm-up. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His normally pale complexion was even paler. He was too skinny; the only weight on him was his muscles. His silky baby-soft blonde hair was growing too long and his cold gray eyes looked empty and cruel. Draco shook his head. He was going to die in here, young and alone.

He didn't keep track of how long he had been kept in the cold-dungeon like room, but it felt like an eternity ago since he had last been at Hogwarts. He knew it had been too long though.

Draco stepped in, letting the water wash over him. Draco knew it was foolish, but while he was taking showers, he would close his eyes and imagine that he was back in his own lavatory at Malfoy Manor, getting ready to go into Diagon Alley.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaye pounded on the bleak black door. Harder and harder, barely pausing to give the occupant of the house a chance to get to answer.

"Ms. Marder." A greasy voice acknowledged, opening the door swiftly. "You have a message for me?"

"Sadly yes." She answered pushing into the dark room. "I must say, being treated like a messenger is my new hobby these days."

"You are of no importance to the Dark Lord these days. At least not yet."

"You don't say." She said, pushing the scroll into the pale hands of her former professor.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate some privacy while I read my _important _instructions."

"Actually, I was wondering if you would help me with something." She asked, looking into his black eyes.

"I was expecting this." Snape muttered

"What are you raving about?"

"Mr. Malfoy."

"What about him." Kaye's face remained neutral, but Snape could read anyone like a book.

"You want to know about him, if he's ok, where he is." Snape rolled his eyes and settled into an armchair. "You and Mr. Malfoy fooled everyone." Snape sighed. "Except me."

"How long did you know?"

"Since it began. You two were always stealing glances in the great hall, going out of your way to bump into eachother. I might even go as far as to say that you both made a few unnecessary and well-timed trips into the shrieking shack at the same time."

Kaye's cheeks glowed a light pink that was invisible in the dark room. "Is he ok?"

"What makes you think that I know where he is or if he is even alive? He seemed to disappear before the dark lord was finished with him." Kaye winced. She knew that Draco had suffered under the dark lords hand but she knew he wasn't dead, not while Snape was here.

"I know about everything." She said, looking into the fire then back at Snape.

"Everything?" Snapes eyebrows were raised.

"I know what his plan was, why he was doing it. I even helped him on some parts of it."

"I find that hard to believe."

"You shouldn't. I told that stupid prat about the room of requirement. I suggested using Madame Rosmerta. The list goes on Snape. Do you want to hear more?"

"What do you think? That I can tell you where he's hiding? Even if I did, you wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

"I don't want you to tell me where he is. I want you to take me there."

"Take you there? You just keep getting thicker and thicker Marder. You're lucky you practice occulemcy or you would be dead already."

"Draco is one of your favorite students. You care about him, more than you let on."

"Do you want to die with him?" Snape hissed.

"Do you think that I don't know about the Dark Lords plan? I may not be a personal friend of his, but I know. He'll put the imperious curse on anyone young in his ranks; the ministry won't suspect someone like me of working with him. I'll either die or live the rest of my life in Azkaban. So if you put it that way, I would rather die with him."

"If your not willing to obey the Dark Lord, why did you join him? Was it some sort of fashion trend at the time?"

"You know bloody well it was not."

Snape laughed coldly. "Take you to Draco? And risk betraying the Dark Lord?"

"It's not like you haven't already."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**If you liked this chapter, please review!**

**---PureBloodSlytherin21**


End file.
